disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Loretta's Palace
Queen Loretta's Palace is located in the central of Pyrrhia, on the peak of the second tallest mountain on the Claws of the Clouds mountain range, Gold Mountain. It includes bedrooms for her servants, as well as larger bedrooms for the other visiting Queens. Rooms Queen Loretta's Chambers Loretta's chambers consist of multiple very large rooms. Once you walk in, you are greeted by a very large chamber that has multiple large windows, and green paint on the walls, along with some of Loretta's less valuable treasure items. Another door is directly in front of you, and that is Loretta's room. Inside, green vines are everywhere, along with plants directly from the Rainforest, and the temperature is humid. A sticky 100 degrees. Her bed is to the left, which is a grand hammock made for at least seventy full grown dragons to sleep in. She has a walk-in closet a little bit away, full of expensive jewelry such as diamond necklaces, opal horn decorations, pearl bracelets, ruby anklets, and onyx earrings just to name a few. She also has battle armor stored in there, such as a metal breastplate, a gold breastplate with rubies, a gold helmet adorned with rubies, a large, silver shield adorned with patterns of fighting dragons on it, and a narwhal horn that she puts on at the end of her tail as a SeaWing. A massive pool of river water is in there as well. Amber's Chambers Amber's Chambers are not nearly as large as Loretta's, but they are pretty big. Her rooms are kept below freezing temperatures, and her rooms are filled with far less treasure than Loretta's. A freezing pool of saltwater is there. Asha's Chambers Asha's Chambers are not nearly as large as Loretta's, but they are pretty big. Her rooms are a nice 80 degrees, with a mud pool, and her rooms are filled with far less treasure than Loretta's. Plants from the Mud Kingdom are kept there. Abalone's Chambers Abalone's Chamber's are not nearly as large as Loretta's, but they are pretty big. Three massive pool's of saltwater, freshwater, and brackish water are in there with sand on the bottom (although she doesn't use the brackish water). She doesn't care what temperature her room is kept at, as long as it's not too cold or hot. Her rooms are filled with far less treasure than Loretta's, and multiple palm trees are kept there, along with a large sandbox. The Throne Room Loretta's Throne Room is very large. Her throne is made up of tangled vines, gold, seashells, white marble, ice, mud, and black stone. Grey marble and rocks make up the floor, and the same pillars are located around, with a red banner with gold edges, and the symbol of Pyrrhia, two uneven towers, in gold. A couple of steps lead you to her throne sat in the middle of a platform with a red carpet extending from it. Large candle holders serve as lights hung from the ceilings, and smaller ones light by the pillars. Massive windows are also included, as well as two massive wooden doors. Sub-Regions The Kingdom Of Sand Regal Regal is a small town in the Kingdom of Sand that Loretta controls. It is welcome to all dragons, however, most dragons there are SandWings. It has a healer's den. Capital Capital is where Loretta's Stronghold is located in the Kingdom of Sand. It is one of the largest and notable cities, as well as the capital of the Kingdom of Sand. Brilliance Brilliance is where the Scorpion Den is located, as well as an orphanage and barracks for soldiers. It is a very run-down town with lots of stealing and bandits. It is located in the Kingdom of Sand. Many assassins live there, and Dragonflame Cactus is common, as well as a Dragonbite Viper or two. Beauty Beauty is the second largest town in the Kingdom of Sand. Nothing really exciting happens there, and it is Loretta's least favorite town to visit. Grace Grace is the third largest town in the Kingdom of Sand. It's always full of merchants selling things and is Loretta's favorite place other than her stronghold and Capital in the kingdom. The Sky Kingdom Pristine Pristine is welcome to all dragons. It is the largest town in the mountains and is where Queen Loretta's Sky Palace is located. Mostly SkyWings live there, but a few IceWings and SandWings do too. Category:Castles Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Places Category:Buildings